Nightmares
by XVelvetXnightmareX
Summary: Random Oneshot with Yazoo and Kadaj... No Yaoi just fluff.


**Random oneshot with Yazoo and Kadaj... no Yaoi..just fluff. They are probably waaay OOC . Yazoo is around 18 and Kadaj is about 13 (but hes very immature :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy VII Advent children characters , sadly , But if i did Yazoo would be mine :P**

Nightmares 

Yazoo lay wide awake , his emerald eyes wavering with exhaustion. His body was tired but his mind was restless. The wind rushed over his naked torso sending a shiver down his spine. He snuggled further down into his blanket , seeking the warmth.

Yazoo let out a soft sigh and turned on his side. His gaze swept over his brothers. Loz was spread out , snoring loudly with one of his feet poking out the bottom of his covers, rousing a small smile on Yazoo's delicate features.

Kadaj was curled up , his silky hair cascading over his face. Yazoo watched his little brother , sensing something amiss as Kadaj's fragile body started to quiver.

"Not another one " he muttered , slowly making his way to the shaking teen , the cold hitting his body like daggers.

"NO! G-Get out of m-my head... We hav-haven't failed.. No!" Kadaj whimpered hysterically.

Yazoo placed his hands on the teens shoulders , restraining him.

"Kadaj! Wake up , Kadaj!" Yazoo pleaded as his brother continued to writhe underneath him.

"Kadaj! It's me.. Yazoo.. Wake up!"

He pinned Kadaj down until he felt his muscles tense and the teen suddenly sat up , his eyes wide with fear.

"Ya-Yazoo?" Kadaj whispered , breathing heavily.

Yazoo pulled his brother into his chest , wrapping his arms around him.

"Nii-san... he-he said we were go-going too slow... th-that we fa-failed her.." Kadaj stuttered , his voice hoarse from screaming.

"Ssh, its okay.. we'll leave first thing tomorrow. We'll find her.. Okay?" Yazoo comforted , although he did not truly believe what he'd said. He was furious with this 'Mother'

All she'd done so far was torment them. Inflicting her rage on the youngest of the three , infecting his mind with terrifying nightmares and constantly controlling him... using him..

Yazoo scowled , no-one should treat them like that.

"Nii-san?" Kadaj questioned , locking eyes with his elder brother.

"hmm.."

"Do you think she..Mother.. will pick me or Sephiroth?" He asked , his eyes shining, illuminating his childish features .

Yazoo sighed , there was no way of getting out of this.

"You , Kadaj. Now go to sleep"he muttered forcing his brother to lie down.

Yazoo shook his head as he was sure he heard osomething along the lines of "You're just saying that.." as the teen turned away from him.

Yazoo continued to clutch his brother , while running his hands through Kadaj's silky hair.

"Nii-san.. Will you stay with me?" Kadaj mumbled , half alseep.

Yazoo nodded and clamboured under the covers wrapping his arms protectively around the teen.

"I love you ... Nii-san.." Kadaj whispered , his warm breath tickling Yazoo.

"I love you too.. little brother"

"Nii-san! Wake up!" a cheerful voice chorused , rousing Yazoo from his sleep.

He sighed as he felt a hefty weight clambour over his body.

"Morning Brother" The young teen said , flashing a smile of fake innocence.

Yazoo glared malicously at his younger brother , who was now straddling his hips and running his fingers through Yazoo's long hair mischeviously.

"Kadaj... I'll count to three..."

Kadaj squeaked and scrambled off his elder brother , still giggling.

Yazoo groaned , as he fell back on the mattress.

"What time is it?"

"Around 11.."

"11, guess i needed the sleep" Yazoo muttered grumpily. "Where is Loz..?"

"Downstairs - Cooking" Kadaj added , a mischevious smile playing about his boyish features.

Yazoo groaned... again. He held no disrespect for his elder brother but his cooking , without a doubt , was awful.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He scolded softly.

"I just did" Kadaj grinned.

Yazoo grumbled , and got up forcing himself from the warm bed , running a hand through his long silky hair. He then headed for the bathroom , his worn out pyjama bottoms hanging sexily off his hips.

Kadaj watched him in awe. Yazoo always managed to look graceful and elegant , no matter what.

Yazoo stopped , sensing the youngers green orbs boring into his back, and turned to face Kadaj.

"Daj.. you ok?"

Kadaj nodded and smiled , before running full force at his brother , wrapping his arms tightly around Yazoo's waist. Yazoo was a little shocked but embraced his brother back.

"You sure you're ok?" Yazoo smiled , ruffling Kadaj's hair.

Kadaj nodded slowly , again , resting his head on Yazoo's bare chest.

"Nii-san..Will I ever be like you?"

"Like me? What do you mean?" Yazoo questioned , slightly confused.

"Well you're so graceful and... pretty" kadaj mumbled a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

Yazoo chuckled. "Course you will be" He tucked some silver strands behind the young teens ear "You'll be even prettier" he laughed and kissed Kadaj on the forehead , before retreating to the bathroom.

Kadaj smiled to himself , brushing his fingertips across his forehead , before returning to his mischevious self and bounding down the stairs to terrorize Loz.

**A/N : How was it? First ever fanfic on here.. and constructive critiscm would be helpful D. But no flames please and yeah.. Kadaj is a bit weird in this.. Not intended Yaoi but i suppose it could be taken that way. **


End file.
